


January Jubilee

by Dellessa



Series: A Year of Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope for the Future

Title: Hope for the Future  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: AU  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
Summary: Prowl lives...perhaps. The war is over, and Thundercracker has little but hope.  
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D Barely Beta’d. Please don’t keel me over it. D: This...well I’m going to expand this..eventually.@_@   
Prompt: . Prowl/TC. Love among the ruins. Survivor's Guilt. Taking Cold Comfort in a warm body. (Peace has finally come but Jazz, SS, and Warp fell during the war)  
Words: 195

Thundercracker held Prowl against his chest, holding him tightly despite the Praxian’s shivering. There were good days, and there were bad days.  Even through the bad days he could not say he regretted his choice to save the other mech.  It had soothed his own spark. He had been in depression after losing Warp and Scree.  He mourned them. A small part of him always knew they would not see the end of the war unscathed. He had thought it would just be Scree.  He had always thought Warp would pull through it.  Warp had been resilient. He had thought they would be together, but, perhaps, Warp knew something he did not.  He had always put off Thundercracker from bonding. The time was never right, and then it was far too late.  He came back to the present, his attention going to his bondmate.  Pieces of his own spark filled some of the wounds left by Jazz’s passing. It wasn’t perfect. Prowl was still frail.  Prowl still cried himself into recharge. Fluxed.  It was getting better.  Someday Prowl might even forgive Thundercracker for saving him.  Thundercracker could only hope.  Could only pray. And he did.


	2. Dreaming While Awake

Title:  Dreaming While Awake   
Verse:  TFA   
Series: None   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Slash.    
Pairings: Optimus/Prowl   
Summary: . Fluff!   
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing.    
Prompt : . Optimus/Prowl- TFA- Something Fluffy!   
Words: 86

Optimus watches the ninjabot while he recharges. He’s not too sure of this, he isn’t even sure what  this is yet.  All he knows is his spark pulses and vibrates every time he thinks about Prowl. It buzzes happily when the ninjabot is near, and more so now.  He feels faintly mortified at the others finding out, but not enough to leave the berth or Prowl’s side, at least not yet.  He doesn’t know what it is but he suspects, hopes it might even be love. 


	3. Not Even

Title:  Not Even   
Verse:  Multi-continuity AU   
Series: Pursuit-verse   
Rating: T   
Warnings:  Slash.   
Pairings: Jazz/Prowl   
Summary: . Fluff!   
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing.   
Prompt : . 3.Jazz/Prowl. Posing on desks.   
Words: 67

Prowl walked into his office, and looked half-surprised to see Jazz there. “Jazz..is something wrong?”

“Nah, Nothin’ at all, Prowler.”  

Prowl frowned, walked around his desk, and took a seat behind it. Jazz didn’t move from his perch on Prowl’s desk. He knew that move often enough, having taken it during most of his academy career. “Jazz, sweetspark, I don’t care how hot your aft looks up there. I’m not going to frag you on my desk.”

“Prowler...”

“What if someone walks in?” 

“I doubt they would complain.”

Prowl could only face-palm.


	4. Boredom

Title:  Boredom   
Verse: TFA   
Series:  None   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  Dub-con   
Pairings:   TC/Warp   
Summary:  TC is bored, really, really bored.   
Notes: I don’t own it.D:   
Prompt:  January Jubilee. 8.TFA. TC/Warp. Sex isn't scary.   
Words:

Thundercracker was bored.  They had been stuck on the Nemesis for what seemed like forever. Nothing to do but to listen to Starscream rant and Slipstream plot. It was enough to give any bot a processor ache. He looked around, his optics finally landing on Skywarp. The seeker in questions was cowering in a corner, trying to make himself invisible.   It wasn’t working.  Thundercracker’s lip plates curled into an amused smile, he knew exactly what he could do to pass the time. He crossed the room, towering over the cowering seeker. 

Skywarp stiffened, looking up and let out a little meeping noise before  trying to scramble away.  It would have worked had there been anywhere to go.  “Don’t hurt me.” He squealed, and tried to wiggle away. 

Thundercracker bent down, pinning Warp, “I’m not going to hurt you, not now anyway. You might even like this.”

“Please...”

Thundercracker chuckled, leaning in he caught Warp’s lips, and was surprised when Warp actually started to respond, kissing him back. This was an even better idea then he thought it would be, but then he was just brimming full of win and awesome ideas.  His servos moved across the other seeker’s plating. Definitely full of win.

OoOoOoOoOo

  
Skywarp lay curled against Thundercracker for the moment, too content to move. His systems still hummed in a pleased manner. 

“Still scared?” Thundercracker rumbled. 

The other seeker made a little purring noise in his chest.  “Ramjet said it would hurt, that it was horrible.”  He stretched, pressing himself against Thundercracker.  “That was...wonderful.” He purred louder. “Can we do it again?”


End file.
